RedWing
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: in a world without DarkWing Duck for three years almost four a new threat by the name of Redwing comes in his life taking down all of his old enemy's in search to finding DarkWing. Will DarkWing Duck be able to return and take down this new threat? Or will he fail and pay the price?
1. Out of The Dark

**Chapter 1: Out of the Dark**

**(Brazil, São Paulo 12:35 am)**

The last night was clear and the streets were filled with young people having the time of their lives with parties and drinking at the clubs. An apple red sixth generation Ford Mustang rolls in front of a large building that looks like a palace itself, but really it was a high level club. Inside the mustang was a man wearing a black bullet proof vest with a black shirt and brown jacket with a red skull mask. "Here we go," said the masked man as he types on his laptop. With press of a bottom, the masked man hacked the clubs main security system and shuts in off. The masked man then closes his laptop and grabs his two hand guns and puts them in his gun holder. He also grab an MP5 from the back seat and attached it to his back. He started up the car and drove off to the back of the club. The masked man opened the car door with guns ready and walked over to the back door.

The masked man then kicked the door opened and started shooting all the chefs and caterers with both of his hand guns. The masked man then walked through the kitchen over the dead body he had already shot. He puts his hand guns away and grabs his MP5 from his back holder and stands next to the door leading towards the main part of the club. The masked man then pushed the door opened and waved his MP5 in the air. The club crowded with flashing neon lights and loud music. The masked man then takes a few warning shots in the air causing the crowd to run with fear. Security guards rushed through the crowd trying to grab the masked man. The masked man grabbed one of his hand guns and started shooting the security guards in cold blood. Up in a balcony in front of the club was the owner of the club. After shooting four security guards, the rest of the guards backed off. "Now! I'm looking for Taurus Bulba!" The masked man shouted. Taurus showed his face from the shadows of the balcony. "Who's asking?" Taurus asked lighting up a cigar. "Me!" Said the masked man. "And you are?" Taurus asked. The masked man chuckled. "I'm Redwing," Redwing replied as he pointed his gun at the remaining guards and executed them. "Well Mr Redwing I do hope you know that you won't be able to leave this place with me killing you myself," Taurus said smiling as he pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at Redwing. "Wow how scary Taurus really it is but I have something much greater," Redwing replied.

All the lights in the club turned off leaving Taurus in the dark. After a few seconds the lights came back on and Redwing was nowhere to be seen on the dance floor. "Where are you?" Taurus said scanning the floor. "Right here," Redwing said right beside Taurus. Before Taurus could do anything. Redwing grabbed a army knife from his boot and stabbed Taurus right hand. Taurus screamed in pain as Redwing grabbed Taurus's head and slammed it against the ledge of the balcony. "Now tell me this... Where can I find Darkwing duck ?" Redwing asked putting more pressure on Taurus's right hand making the blood flow clean out of his hand. "I don't know where he is," Taurus confessed. "Lair! You were one of his enemy's you should know where he is!" Redwing shouted. "I don't! I don't know where he is! No one has seen him in three years!" Taurus confessed some more. "Fine," Redwing replied letting Taurus hand and turning away from the bull. "Why do you want know about that damn duck anyways?" Taurus asked holding his bloody right hand. Redwing turned and looked at Taurus. "He's everything that ever need." Redwing simply replied. Redwing then raised his hand gun and pointed at Taurus's head. "What are you doing?" Taurus asked.

"Doing what Darkwing couldn't do," Redwing simply said. Bang! Taurus was dead. Redwing walked out of the club back where his car was at. Redwing opened his car door and got inside. "Darn such a waste of bullets on that old man," Redwing said to himself. Redwing opened his laptop and started to type in a code. "Well I guess I'll keep looking... Now who's next on my list?" Redwing asked himself looking at the list. Police sirens started to fill the party streets, "damn... Just when things got good," Redwing said as he started the car and drove off. "But at least I have a surprise waiting," Redwing said as he pulled out of the back of the club. Cops fill the front of the club and the Main Street. Redwing drove the car away from the club and police officers. "And 3... 2... 1..." Redwing counted down. The whole building exploded with the officers inside. "Jackpot," Redwing said driving away.

Redwing laughed as the fire and smoke were rising in the air. Redwing was now three hours outside of São Paulo, he parked his car in front of an old airport. He stepped out of the car and held an iPad in his hand. "Who's next?" Redwing said scanning the IPad. "Dr. Reginald Brushroot," Redwing read out loud. Redwing puts his iPad away and walks over to a plane he left behind for himself to getaway. "Oregon State here I come," Redwing said starting the plane. After a few minutes he was off on his way out towards Oregon state.

(New York City, 5:30 pm)

Drake mallard walks into his New York apartment with bags a food from the store. His twelve year old adopted daughter Goaslyn mallard walks behind him. "Dad why can't I go see zombie apocalypse VI by myself!" Goaslyn cried. Drake sighed as he puts down the bags. "I told you before Goaslyn if it's passed midnight I don't want you out that late," Drake said crossing his arms. Goaslyn sighed before walking towards her room. Drake nodded as she closed her door. Drake then turned around and turned on the TV, Drake started putting away the food until he heard the breaking news. "Taurus Bulba died last night along with his brand new club that opened last weekend," the news reporter explained. Drake drop what he was doing and walked over to the TV. "Taurus Bulba is dead?" Drake said in low voice as he continues to watch. "Witnesses are saying a man with a red skull mask attacked the club and shot down innocent civilians," the news reporter continued. Drake couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Another witness heard that This man called himself "Redwing" and that he also was searching for Darkwing Duck but although there hasn't been a sighting of Darkwing for almost four years," the news reporter explained. Drake then puts the TV on mute and sits down in his chair. "Taurus Bulba is dead because of this mad man is looking for Darkwing Duck," Drake said a little stress out. Goaslyn over heard the news report, "Gee... Redwing sounds a little more dangerous than most of the villains dad took down back in the day," Goaslyn said to herself. She took a deep breath and walked out into the living room. "Dad?" Goaslyn asked as she walked towards the chair her father was sitting in. "Dad?" Goaslyn said again. Drake turned and looked at Goaslyn. "Yes Gos?" Drake asked his daughter. "Do you this Redwing will find out who you were?" Goaslyn asked. Drake swallow hard before answering. "Of course I gave up that life and none of the Villains that I put away know my secret identity," Drake said with his head up and heart in his hand.

Goaslyn knew that her father was right but just what if maybe he was wrong. As a younger kid when Goaslyn was nine years old her father was sometime right but sometimes wrong; but that was when he was Darkwing Duck and now not anymore because of the tragedy that happened three years ago. "Alright Gos just um lets go do your homework," Drake insisted. Goaslyn rolled her eyes but nodded and started walking back towards her room with her father behind her. A shiver came down Drake spine as he heard Taurus's name play in the back of his mind as he went into his daughter's bed room and shut the door.

**(Oregon state, Portland. 2:35 pm)**

A plane lands in Portland Oregon's airport. Redwing takes his mask and puts on his hood and jumps out of his plane and he's over to his new car waiting for him next to the takeoff stretch road. Redwing opened a secret compartment on the rim of his silver and black 1971 Plymouth GTX. Redwing got inside the Plymouth and started car and turned his GPS to get the right location of where Brushroot was at. "Rainer Oregon huh?" Redwing said to himself. "You better get ready Brushroot because I'm coming for you," Redwing said adjusting the rear view mirror. "That's better." Redwing red with a mirror. Now turning the radio and speeding away he was now on his way to find Brushroot.

Kodiwolf321 A/N alright new to the Darkwing category but love the show to death and with this story I wanted to something in my eyes of telling a story and yes "Redwing" is a spoof of Redhood from batman but there is a difference in the characters and you will see that later on. And if you like the character Redwing then just let me know and I will explained a lot more in the next chapter thanks for reading and have a great day.


	2. Plants vs Duck

Chapter 2 Plants vs. Duck

Redwing arrived in Rainer, Oregon two hours later. It was 4:35 pm when Redwing arrived in the small town. Redwing stops his car in front of hotel and gets out of his car while grabbing his red mask and walks over to the trunk. Redwing opens the trunk and pulls a big black bag, Redwing opens the bag and pulls out a stolen I.D with someone else's Name and face. Herb Muddlefoot was the name and age of the I.D, but the face was different. The face was just some random other duck that didn't matter to Redwing. Redwing closed the trunk and locks it. Redwing grabs the black bag and puts his mask inside the bag while walking over to the office of the Hotel.

Redwing walks into the office and puts down the bag and waits for someone to help him. A door man walks into the office from the back room and puts out some papers. "Hello sir I need to see some I.D before I can let you get a room," The door man explained. Redwing nodded and handed the door man the fake I.D. "Alright Mr. Muddlefoot you will be in room 6B on the right wing of the Hotel," The door man explained. Redwing nodded taking his bag and walking out of the office. Redwing opened the door to his room and walked in closing the door behind him and locking it. He shut the curtains and laid everything out on the bed even his weapons.

Redwings grabs his mask and puts it on and takes off his hood. Redwing grabs his computer and places it on the desk. He starts to hack into the main part of the town hall and takes all the info of the sightings of Bushroot. Redwing finds a newspaper article on Bushroot with the local's calling him the tree monster that lives deep in the upper parts of the forest in Rainer Oregon. Redwing also listed the top stories on Bushroot with all the other sightings of trees moving and plants and flowers moving around or following the hikers on their up the trail or on their way down the trail. After half of the night studying on Bushroot, Redwing started to plan out his attack.

Redwing looked at all his weapons and noticed that none of his guns would work on a big walking plant. Redwing looked outside the window and notice some homeless people standing around a fire. The idea hit Redwing like a wall, "Fire," Redwing thought as he moved away from the window. "The only way to kill a Bushroot is fire!" Redwing said out loud. Redwing thought out his plan and headed out towards a hardware store he saw on his way into town. Redwing locked his door before leaving and walked down the street towards the hardware store. Redwing broke into the hardware store and grabbed a fire axe, a lighter and gasoline.

After leaving the hardware store, Redwing noticed that the door man was watching his every move that Redwing has made. Redwing chuckled only taking a few steps forward towards the office. Now early in the morning, Redwing grabs all his stuff together and heads out of his room. Redwing walks towards his car with his hood on and his mask in the bag. Redwing opens his car door and throws the black bag into the car. Redwing gets in the car and starts it up and puts his mask back on. Before leaving the hotel, Redwing logs in his GPS of the part of the forest that rushroot was hiding. Redwing smiled as the GPS found the right part of the forest. Redwing was now off on the road heading out of town and to the forest.

Redwing noticed a couple heading into the office. The couple walked into the office and saw the door man's throat cut open with blood on the wall with the words, "Redwing was here," The couple the reached for the phone and pressed 911. While they pressed 911 activated a bomb in the room that Redwing was staying in. When the bomb blow it cause the whole hotel to explode leaving a fire while Redwing was driving away. Redwing chuckled as he looked in his rear view mirror and saw the fire spreading.

An hour later Redwing came to a dead end at the end of the highway. "Where are you?" Redwing said to himself. Redwing looked to his left and saw a sigh that said. "Turn back," Redwing turned his car around and headed down the road that more forest than the main highway. Heading down this road it started to get bumpy. Redwing felt as if someone or something was watching him. Finally Redwing came to a stop at the end of the road having a giant tree in front of him. Redwing got out car and closed the door. Redwing grabbed the fire axe that he stole from the hardware store. Redwing looked around from where he was standing.

"Bushroot! Where are you?!" Redwing shouted holding his axe. There was no answer, "I know you're out there!" Redwing shouted again. Still no answer, Redwing then held his axe in the air and swigged it against a tree next to him. That did it. A tree behind Redwing hits him in his back making him fall forward. Redwing caught himself with his hands and push him self up as he fell forward. Redwing noticed that he dropped his axe after being pushed down. He stepped forward to grab the axe but then was cut off by the tree. The tree smacked Redwing's side making him fly hitting his car door. Redwing shook off the pain from the impacted of hitting the car.

Redwing grabbed his hand gun from his jacket and started shooting at the tree. After a number of shots, the tree was mostly likely to be dead. Redwing lowered his gun and took a steps forwards towards the tree. Redwing kicked the tree with his right foot, the tree didn't move. Redwing then grabbed the axe and puts his hand gun away. "Hey he was a great tree of mine," said a voice beside Redwing. Redwing turned around and started looking for Bushroot. Redwing looked up at a tree that was in front of his car and saw Bushroot's body and a tree fused into one with Bushroot's heart showing out in the open. "Well, Well, Well look who it is," Redwing said lowering his axe. Bushroot smiled, "So what brings you here... um who are you anyways?" Bushroot asked. Redwing chuckled. "I'm Redwing and I'm looking for Darkwing Duck," Redwing said gripping his axe.

Bushroot laughed. "What makes you think he is here?" Bushroot asked. Redwing chuckled, "I know he's here but I know you can tell me where I can find him. " Redwing said taking a swing at the tree with the axe. "Hey ouch that hurt," Bushroot said in pain. "I know," Redwing said taking another swing. "Now tell me… where is Darkwing Duck!" Redwing said getting angry. Bushroot swallowed hard. "I don't know where he is… no has seen him in years," Bushroot explained. Redwing shook his head, "You and Bulba have the same excuse for one simple question," Redwing said taking another swing at Bushroot's safe spot of the tree. "Please stop!" Bushroot begged. Redwing was getting ready to take another swing but stopped himself. "The only way I will stop Dr. Reginald is if I can get what I want and if you can do that then I will let you live," Redwing explained getting more angry.

Bushroot swallow hard again. "Okay, okay, okay you see that log over there?" Bushroot said now sweating. Redwing turned to his right and saw the log that Bushroot was talking about. "Yeah what about it?" Redwing said putting the axe against Bushroot's neck. "There's a file and a flash drive in there about Darkwing's side kick but…" Bushroot was then cut off. "But! What!" Redwing shouted in anger. "There's two flash drives only Steelbeak has the other one… his in Las, Vegas… I swear!" Bushroot said scared. Redwing puts down his guard. "Please this tree is the only thing keeping me alive… you wouldn't kill a plant would you?" Bushroot asked.

Redwing smiled behind his red mask. "No I'm a good guy," Redwing said before he walked over to the log and found the flash drive and file. "Here we go," Redwing said to himself with his back against Bushroot. "Get him!" Bushroot shouted as the trees around Redwing charged at him. BANG! Redwing shot Bushroot's heart. Bushroot was speechless. Redwing shot him without looking at him, Redwing turned around and looked at Bushroot. Redwing walked over to his car and grabbed the gasoline can and the lighter he stole from the hardware store. "You know Dr. Reginald I used think that you were one of the greatest villains but that was a long time ago," Redwing said as he poured gasoline all over Bushroot's tree.

Barely hanging on. Bushroot just watches Redwing do his thing. "And just think. You can finally rest in peace because Darkwing couldn't end you like I can," Redwing said with a chuckled dumping the last of the gasoline. "Well Dr. Reginald it was nice talking to you enjoy your retirement," Redwing said as he lit the lighter and threw it in the gasoline next to the tree. Redwing jump into his car and started it. Before leaving, Redwing waved at the Bushroot as he started to burn with the fire. Redwing then sped away from the scene of a burning forest fire. Now back on the main road heading back into town. Redwing stopped in a parking lot a crossed from the Hotel he was staying. The Hotel that Redwing was staying was all burned down. Redwing looked at the file and read the name of Darkwing's side kick. "Launchpad McQuack," Redwing read out loud now starting to read the file its self.

(New York City, 1:56 PM,)

Drake starts to water his plants while having the news on the TV. Goaslyn didn't come from school until 2:15. "News reports are saying that a wild forest fire was spread in Rainer, Oregon… more info on that in the next few minutes Also a Hotel was bombed in the same day," The news reporter stated on the TV. Drake was surprise to here this since Bushroot went to Rainer for peace and retirement. The news then showed the pictures of what was left of the Hotel and the Forest. Drake couldn't believe his eyes seeing that everything was destroyed in just a few hours.

Goaslyn walks into the apartment and sets down her backpack next to the door. "Hey dad what are you up to?" Goaslyn asked. Drake turned and looked at his daughter, "Nothing really I was just watching the News," Drake answered. Goaslyn nodded. "Alright dad I'll get with starting dinner," Goaslyn said as she walked into the kitchen. Drake smiled just as he was starting to walk into the Kitchen the News caught his attention once again. "Redwing is also still out there and wanted for murder of Taurus Bulba and Dr. Reginald Bushroot we just got word that Rainer was the retirement home for Bushroot," The News reported explained the facts. Drake shook his head, he knew that this Redwing was up to no good but Drake couldn't do anything about it since he was now retired and now works at a bank in New York. Drake then turned off the TV and headed into the Kitchen to help Goaslyn.

(Las Vegas, California 5:36 PM)

Redwing walks through the Airport with his black hood on while holding his bags heading outside. A duck was holding a sign with the name of McQuack next to a red Audi R8. "Are you Mr. McQuack?" The duck asked. "I sure am," Redwing answered. The Duck smiled then handed Redwing the keys to the R8. "You have a good Mr. McQuack," The Duck said before leaving. Redwing got inside the Audi and started it putting on his mask and taking off his hood. "Alright Steelbeak where are you at?" Redwing said as he typed into his computer. The computer loaded a home page of Steelbeak's casino and hotel located at in the heart of Las, Vegas.

"The Palazzo huh?" Redwing said with a chuckle. "Well Mr. Steelbeak I can't wait to meet you in person we have so much to go over," Redwing said as he closed his laptop and looked in front of him seeing the golden hotel with sun setting behind it. Redwing only chuckled again speeding away on the main road heading towards the Palazzo. "Mr. Steelbeak," a women said as she walked through the door. "Yes?" he asked as he was fixing his tie. "Your meeting is about to start sir," The women replied. Steelbeak smiled and turned around revealing that his "Trademark" for a steel beak for a beak was replaced with a real beak. "Thank you Miss Shepherd I'll be right out," Steelbeak replied. Miss Shepherd nodded leaving Steelbeak's office and closing the door.

Steelbeak walked over to his most prize possession a white 1998 Toyota Supra. Steelbeak kisses his two index fingers and touches the car. "How's my baby today," Steelbeak said with a chuckle as he leaves the office and locks the office door leaving the car with the lights off safe and sound or so Steelbeak thought in almost an hour or two Steelbeak would be begging for his life and car. But in the meantime it was safe for now….

**KodiWolf321 A/N: Alright So… I know you must be think I like cars. :D I do but that's not the main thing here it's just that character loves cars as you can see. Redwing is someone who "Maybe" has a lot of money and resources… BUT! I won't say anything else about Redwing because I think you might be shock on who he really is. Now most of you are probably thinking, you're killing off almost every Villain so far! Yes! I am! But there's a reason for that and in the next chapter you will see that reason and the cause and effect of it all! So don't worry I planned this all out lol.**

** One more thing that I will "Hint, Hint" on there is one more big baddie that you will see at the end of the next chapter you might know who he is or might not but I'm sure you know who he is and anyways thank you reading and thank you for your time in reading by the way lol. And let me know, what do guys think on Redwing? Yay? Or Nay? What do you like about him? What don't you like about him? And what do you want to see him do next? Who is he?! Let me know thanks again bye bye for now!**


	3. Life on the Edge

**Chapter 3 life on the edge **

The next day Redwing parked his car at a parking garage a crossed from Steelbeaks casino and hotel. Redwing used his binoculars to spot Steelbeaks office. "Eighteenth floor... I got you Steelbeak," Redwing said to himself. After spotting the office, Redwing walked over to his car and grabbed backpack, two hand guns, a few flash grenades and normal grenades and plus and knife and a skate board. After a few mintues, Redwing walked over to the casino and walked inside and started riding the skate board around inside with his mask on and his hood on. "Sir you can't ride that around in here," a women said at her desk. Redwing continued to ride on. "Sir please," The women said again.

Redwing stopped on the skate board and pulled out his hand gun and shot her in the face. "Bitch just shut up... just let some people have some fun," Redwing said with a laugh. People started to run for their lives. Redwing pushed the skate board with his right foot forward. And making the skate board hit a wall and making it explode. Six guards ran out trying to stop Redwing but couldn't. Redwing shot all six guards with any warning, citizens ran towards the doors of the casino in fear. Redwing laughed behind his mask and took a few shots in the air. Steelbeak was in a meeting until heard the gun shots and screams of his guests. "What the hell his going on?" Steelbeak said worried as he looked at the cameras seeing all his guests running for their lives.

He also saw Redwing shooting out all the cameras to make Steelbeak blind from seeing his attack. "Miss Shepherd! Lock this place down!" Stealbeak said as he walks out of his meeting and heads towards his office. Miss Shepherd did as she was told and typed in a code in her computer. The building was now under lock down, doors and windows started closing. Redwing walked over to the elevator and noticed that it was shut down. "You think that this is going to stop me?" Redwing said as he walked over to the staircase and kicked it open. Redwing started running up the stairs and heading towards Steelbeaks office. A few guards opened a door that was a floor before the floor Redwing had to be on.

Redwing kicked the door that the guards where coming out of and made them fall backwards with the door hitting them. Redwing throw a grenade in the room with the fallen guards. Redwing passed by quickly as the grenade exploded. With the grenade going off it shook the whole building. "God! it's a damn war zone out there!" Steelbeak excalmed. Redwing kicked opened the door to the eighteenth floor and threw a flash grenade inside. The office people inside the office were blinded by the great flash and were shot down. Miss Shepherd grabbed a shot gun from under her desk and started taking shots at Redwing.

Miss Shepherd missed terrible on Redwing. After a few shots there was no sign Redwing. Miss shepherd scanned the room but there was still no sign of Redwing. "I know your out there!" Miss Shepherd shouted. Redwing laughed loudly, he took a shot with his hand gun and shot her left hand. Miss Shepherd dropped the shot gun and held her left hand that was bleeding. Redwing came out of the shadows and kicked Miss Shepherd down and pointed the gun at her head. "Nice try bitch," Redwing said pulling the trigger. Steelbeak heard the gun shot like it was right behind him. He grabbed a hand gun that was in his desk. Steelbeak heard his office door being kicked open.

Steelbeak turned around quickly to take a shot at Redwing, but he wasn't quick enough. Redwing shot the tip of Steelbeak's gun knocking out of his hand. Redwing ran up to Steelbeak and punched him in the face making Steelbeak fall backwards. Redwing grabbed Steelbeak by the neck and picked him up and slammed him against the window causing it to crack. "What do you want man... money?" Steelbeak said scared. Redwing then slammed Steelbeak again against window, this time causing the window to break and make a hole. "I don't want you're money," Redwing said angrily. "I want the other flash drive," Redwing said letting go of Steelbeak.

"What flash drive?" Steelbeak asked. Redwing laughed, "You know what I'm talking about!" Redwing said getting angry. Steelbeak shook his head. "No I don't," Steelbeak said. Redwing looked at the white Toyota Supra and walked over to it. "Stay away from that!" Steelbeak said sounding not so scared now. Redwing turned and looked at Steelbeak, "What is this you baby?" Redwing asked. Steelbeak nodded, Redwing nodded. "Then you don't mind if i take a look at her," Redwing said as he opened the door of the Supra. "I said stay away!" Steelbeak shouted as he stood up and charged at Redwing. Redwing quickly pulled out his gun and shot Steelbeak at his beak.

"Oh god!... Look at what you did!" Steelbeak shouted in anger and pain revealing that under his beak was steel. Redwing chuckled. "Well then looks like your not all skin are you?" Redwing said crossing his arms. "Ah! I'm going to kill you!" Steelbeak shouted in anger as he charged after Redwing. Steelbeak throw his frist punch, but Redwing dodged it and grabbed Steelbeak's arm and broke it and took his head and slammed it against the supra. Redwing then pushed Steelbeak back towards the broken window. "Now I will ask you again... Where is the Flash drive?" Rredwing asked again. Steelbeak didn't want to beat anymore so ge gave it up. "Its in the Supra," Redwing answered.

Redwing chuckled. "Good boy," Redwing replied as he walked opened the supra and found the Flash drive in ignition. Redwing grabbed it and got out of the car and looked at Steelbeak. "Alright Steelbeak I wasn't going to kill you if you gave me the flash drive but..." Redwing paused and walked over to Steelbeak's desk and opened it. He grabbed the car keys to the supra and walked back over to the car. "But you just had to try to hurt me... and I thought we would be friends... but I guess not," Redwing said as got into the supra and started it. Steelbeak was weak and couldn't just get up and run for it. Steelbeak moaned in pain as he tried to push himself to move out of the way.

"Oh don't you dare move..." Redwing said as he closed the car door and started pressing the gas slowly. Redwing then backed up as far as he could go in the office and thens slams on the gas and lets the car run at full speed. Steelbeak stopped and watched the car headlights come straight for him. CRASH! Redwing hit Steelbeak through the window with the car falling down the building. Redwing pushed the top off the Supra and jump out of the car. Redwing pulled a string from his backpack and made a glider pop out. Steelbeak's dead body and the supra landed on the ground causing an explosion. Redwing glided over to the parking garage where his car was waiting for him. Redwing landed and got in his car and drove off before the cops showed up.

**(New York, City 5:48 pm)**

Goaslyn started working on her homework on her computer just as she got an email from Honker. It was a news video of the accident that happend in Las, Vegas. Goaslyn was shocked to see that Steelbeak was next in line to be killed, she didn't know what was going on. But all that she knew is that, DarkWing Duck's old foes were being killed off one by one. Goaslyn stood from her desk and walked over to her post board and crossed out Steelbeaks name. "First Taurus Bulba, then Brushroot and then Steelbeak," Goaslyn said to herself. "What does Redwing want with dads old enemy's? Better yet who is Redwing altogether?" Goaslyn asked herself again.

"Goaslyn I'm home," Drake said as he walked through the door. Goaslyn then covered up her evidence on tracking Redwing and run into the living room to greet her dad. "Hey dad how are you doing?" Goaslyn asked. Drake smiled and patted her on the head. "I'm fine... Have you done your homework?" Drake asked as he puts his coat on the coat hanger. "Yes Dad I have," Goaslyn said crossing her arms. Drake nodded as he walked over to the chair next to the window. Goaslyn knew that something was up with her father. "Dad?" Goaslyn asked. There was no answer. "Dad?" Goaslyn asked again this time walking over to him. "You heard about Las, Vegas did you?" Goaslyn asked.

Drake turned and looked at Goaslyn. "How did you know?" Drake asked. Goaslyn crossed her arms. "It's all over the news dad everyone knows about Redwing," Goaslyn answered. Drake nodded and turned to look out the window. A Thunder and lighting storm had started with rain falling from the sky. "Who is Redwing..." Drake said as lighting striked and thunder roared in the background of New York, City.

**(Old St. Canard)**

Down in the old city of St. Canard, now a broken down war zone with buildings crashed down and huge holes in the ground. The bridge that led in and out of town was cut off from the rest the world. Inside the bridge towers was the only place that had life inside plus power. "This just in... Redwing has done it again with murder's of Taurus Bulba, Dr. Reginald Bushroot and Steelbeak... here is the viral video from Las, Vegas." The News reported explained showing the video. The video showed the white toyota supra and Steelbeak's body flying out of the window of his office. The video then showed Redwing gliding over to his car.

The TV was paused at the part where Redwing was gliding to his car. "So... your the Redwing that everyone is talking about," said a dark deep voice. "I like what your doing kid.. you got skills..." said the deep dark voice. The TV was then unpaused and contiued with the program. "These three ex criminals were once the enemys of the now retried hero "DarkWing Duck" as for Dr. Reginald Bushroot was also once apart of "The Fearsome Five" run by the one and only Negaduck," The New reporter added. The deep dark voice started to laughing. "Well it looks like they haven't forgot all about Negaduck have they?" Negaduck said as he came out of the shadows.

"Sad to say that my looks aren't the same like back in the day," Negaduck said as he pulled out a mirror from the side of his chair and and looked at his half burn off face over his mask. "But that Don't matter anymore... All I want now is to see DarkWing Duck pay for what he did to me three years ago!" Negaduck said in anger. Negaduck then throw the mirror against the wall and jump out of his chair and walked over to the window of the tower. "Ever since St. Canard was destroyed and DarkWing leaving me to burn with it no one has ever since him since!" Negaduck shouted to the empty city that was once filled with people. "But I guess Redwing has everything under control with the killings," Negaduck said to himself as he walked back into the tower. "Who are you Redwing..." Negaduck said as he looked at the TV that was showing Redwing as wanted.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N Alright guys here we go another chapter down let me know what you think about this chapter and I have a plan for St. Canard So don't worry some things will be the same with old St. Canard and some new things with New St Canard. Well thats it for now bye now!**


	4. SHUSH Is Dead

**Chapter 4 S.H.U.S.H Is Dead **

**Somewhere in the desert...**

At sunset Redwing sits in his Audi inside an empty building in the middle of no where. A few state cops pass by the building with their lights on, not knowing that Redwing is inside. Redwing studies all the files he has on DarkWing Duck, but none of the files tell him who DarkWing Duck really is. "Great a dead end..." Redwing said to himself. "These Flash Drives don't tell me anything." Redwing added. Redwing looked through a few more files on the flash drive that Steelbeak had and found something that could help him. "Negaduck used a nuclear bomb on Launchpad McQuack," Redwing read out load. Redwing then grabed the file that was sitting on his passnager sit.

He read the file on Launchpad and found out that he had died from an explosin that destroyed Old St. Canard. "Well... Well... Well, Negaduck might have some answers that I might be looking for," Redwing said with chuckle. "Now... I just need to find out where he is." Redwing added. Redwing tried to look for anymore info on Negaduck but couldn't find anything. "Great. Just great I have nothing," Redwing said to himself as he closed his laptop. Redwing thought for a moment as a few more police cars passed by. Redwing opened his laptop again and looked up on the internet about S.H.U.S.H.

Redwing couldn't find anything about S.H.U.S.H , but only to find that the location was in new St. Canard. "New St. Canard..." Redwing said in a low voice. Redwing then started up his car and headed west towards an airport. Redwing kept his laptop open with the pictures of new St. Canard. This new rebuilt version of St. Canard was more like a palace, a kingdom of some sorts. Redwing walks through the streets of New St. Canard with his hood on. "I remember when St. Canard was St. Canard this place is a joke," Redwing said to himself as he walked along. Redwing stopped next to a museum and looked around. Redwing walked into a room with a small class from a school.

Redwing stood far away from the class as they were listening to their tour guide. "This statue is to honor the great DarkWing Duck," the tour guide explained. The class mates were all interested in the statue and started to take pictures. "I don't understand these kid's... why would they look up to that clown?" Redwing asked himself. The class then left the room leaving Redwing alone. Redwing walked over to the statue and looked up at it. "I hate you so much," Redwing whispered. Redwing left the museum and headed for S.H.U.S.H. Redwing made his way on the other side of the city and found the S.H.U.S.H headquarters.

"This is going to be fun," Redwing said as he walked onto the bridge heading towards the main building. Redwing walked inside the building and headed for the nearest bathroom. Redwing went inside a stall and pulled out his phone. Redwing used his phone to hack in the main system of S.H.U.S.H, "here we go all systems go," Redwing said with a smile. all the power in the building went out as Redwing worked his magic. "Now they'll see real power," Redwing said as he puts on his mask and takes off his hood.

**(In S.H.U.S.H's control room)**

"Um Mr. Hooter," said a women who was sitting in front of the main computers. "Yes?" Mr. Hooter asked as he walked over to her. "Most of the main systems are shutting down," explained the women. Mr. Hooter tried some things to get the main system online but couldn't. "Whats going on?" Mr. Hooter asked. nothing seemed to work on the computers. "Try shutting down main power and reboot it," Mr. Hooter asked. "But sir! We never turn off the main power. We don't even know if the system will go back online if we do," The women cried. Hooter thought for a moment then nodded. "But we need to try," Mr. Hooter insisted. The women nodded and walked over to a red box that was on the wall.

The women then opened the box and pressed the red button that was inside. All the power in the main building shut down. The women then pressed the button again, but this time nothing happened. "Sir... nothing happend," The women said looked at Hooter. Hooter walked over to the computers and tried to turn them on. but nothing was turn on, not even the lights in the room would turn on. "Great," Hooter said to himself.

**(Inside the Bathroom)**

The lights in the bathroom were turned off, Redwing chuckled as he walked out the stall and walked out of the bathroom. "Here we go," Redwing said as he pulled out his gun and shot a fire alarm that was on the wall in front of him. "Red alert, Red alert, Red alert," the fire alarm speakers screamed. "Whats a fire alarm going off without a fire?" Redwing said to himself with a laugh as he takes out his lighter and lights and dropping it in a trash can. Redwing then grabbed a gernade from his pocket and threw in the lobby. "Now the party has started," Redwing said as he watched everyone running for their lives. Redwing spotted a door next to the fire alarm he let off. Redwing then walked inside the room and found that it was a weapon room for garuds. Redwing found two taser sicks laying on the ground. "Finders, keepers" Redwing said with a laugh. "Now to get what I came for," Redwing said as he started walked towards the control room.

"What the hell is going on around here?!" Agent grizzlikof shouted as he walked into the control room. Hooter and the women empolyee looked at Grizzlikof as he walked over to them. "I don't know whats going on," Hooter said still trying to get the computer to work. it was no use everything was on a shut down Hooter couldn't do anything but to leave the building. "My dear," Hooter said as he looked at his empolyee. "We need to go its too dangerous to be here," Hooter said as he puts his hands on her shoulders. "Indeed it is dangerous," said a voice from the enternce of the control room.

Hooter, Grizzlikof and the women empolyee all looked at the entrence to find redwing standing there. "Now if you don't know me I'm..." Before Redwing could finish, he was cut off by Hooter. "Yes we know your Redwing. your pubic emeny number two," Hooter said pointing at Redwing. Redwing started laughing, "Well then, who know I was number two I thought I was three or four," Redwing said with another laugh. "This isn't funny kid," Grizzlikof said about explode. Redwing stopped laughing and walked over towards Grizzlikof. "Well agent Grizzlikof I didnt know this wasn't comedy central," Redwing said with a chuckle. "what?" Grizzlikof said confused.

Redwing laughed. "But anyways have it there pal!" Redwing said as he pulled the taser stick that he found in the garuds weapon room and stuck in Grizzlikof side. Grizzlikof fell to the ground holding his side. Redwing then kicked his face knocking him out. "Such a shocking way to be knocked out," Redwing said with a nod. the women empolyee screamed and started to run for the enternce. Redwing turned and looked at her and started shooting her. "No!" Hooter shouted as he jumped forward to try to got on to of Redwing. Redwing ducked down making Hooter miss and few over Redwing. Hooter then hits some boxes on his back first, Redwing then stood up and walked over to Hooter and picked up by the neck.

"Alright old man no more playing around!" Redwing said as he slammed Hooter against the wall. "Where is Negaduck!" Redwing said in angry and slammed Hooter in the wall again. "I'm tell you anything!" Hooter spat. Redwing gripped on Hooters neck tighter almost making Hooter choke. Redwing violently threw Hooter a crossed the room and then jumped onto him and slammed his pistol at Hooters head. "Tell me! Where can I find Negaduck!" Redwing shouted. Hooter just spits blood in Redwings mask. That did it.

Redwing stands up and points his pistol at Hooters legs. "What are you doing?" Hooter asked as he tried to sit up but couldn't. "This..." Redwing simply said. Redwing then took two shots at both of Hooters legs. Hooters screamed in horror and pain as his legs started to bleed all over the floor. Redwing nealed down next to Hooters head. "Now tell me where I find Negaduck or else you won't have any arms as well," Redwing said as he tapped his pistol on Hooters head. With all the pain and tears coming out of Hooters eyes, he then gave it up and told Redwing where Negaduck was at. "We've been tracking him in the bridge tower in old St. Canard," Hooter said almost out of air.

Redwing chuckled as he stood up. "Wise old man," Redwing said now standing over Hooter. Redwing then pulled put his cell phone and showed it to Hooter. "You see this phone Hooter," Redwing said showing Hooter the phone. Hooter then weakly nodded. Redwing chuckled again before explaining about the phone. "With this phone I can control everything in this building," Redwing explained. Hooter then started to breath hard. "And that means?" Hooter asked as he was losing air. Redwing then started typing something that was in his phone. "Now take a look," Redwing said looking to his left. Hooter then looked up at the main computer screen.

The computer screen popped up a video cam of all the gaurds trying to get in the room that Hooter and Redwing were in. "How sad that they cant get with all power that is contolled by me," Redwing said walking up to the computer screen. "Well Then I better get going thanks you and you info," Redwing said putting his pistol away and walking over to an escape pod. Hooter just sat on the floor still bleeding from his legs and watching Redwing get inside the escape pod. "Have a great day Hooter!" Redwing said as he closed the pods door and turn on to drop on old St. canard. Just as Redwing made the drop in the pod he turned out the main power to the building and gave them full contol.

Just as Redwing dropped the last thing he saw was the gaurds busting in and rushing over to Hooter who was stil on the floor. The pod landed hard on the desert waste land that was right next to the big city that was once called St. Canard. Redwing broke opened the door of the pod and stepped out of it and looked around. Redwing only chuckled as he looked up seeing the Bay Bridge towers with lights on. "Negaduck here I come," Redwing said as he started walking towards the bridge and it's towers. Not long after walking, Redwing made his way up into the towers and found the entrance inside the tower.

Redwing walked inside the tower and found it dark. "Hello?" Redwind called out. There was no answer so Redwing called out again. "Hello is there anyone here?" Redwing called out. just as it felt like no was home someone threw a smoke pelllet on the ground and started fighting with hand on hand combat. Redwing blocked every encounter thrown at him. The smoke then died down and Redwing threw his first punch at the attacker. After the first punch Redwing then grabbed the attacker by the arm and threw him against the nearest wall and pulled out his pistol and pointed it as attacker. The attacker did the same and pulled a pistol out and pointed it at Redwing.

The lights then came on reveling the attacking. Negaduck was the attacker, he smiled as the two of them were still pointing their guns at each other. "So... Your the famous Redwing," Negaduck said with a dark smile. Redwing couldn't believe at who he was face to face with. Redwing's heart was pumping fast as they stood their. Looking into Negaduck's scars felt like they were scars of his own. Darkwing Duck had to pay for what he has done to this creature. Redwing then lowered down his gun and looked right into Negaducks eyes.

"I am... I'm Redwing..."

** Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys I'm so sorry it took me this long for an update I had some writers block and yeah some of you might know how that feels lol. So anyways how did you guys like a small little fight with Negaduck? if you liked it tell me what you liked about if not tell me anyways ! :D so Yeah more updates on the way as we speak so I'm on it now! see ya!**


	5. The Down Fall

**Chapter 5 The Down Fall**

Redwing lowered his pistol and just stared at Negaduck. "What are you looking at kid?" Negaduck asked rudly. "I'm not a kid," Redwing snapped back. Negaduck chuckled as he walked passed Redwing and walked up to his chair and sat down in it. "You said it not me," Negaduck replied. Redwing then walks up to Negaducks chair and stood right next to him. "You got skills Redwing I'll give you that," Negaduck added as he lit up a cigar and started smoking it. "But the thing that I don't get is why are you doing this?" Negaduck asked as he turned and looked at Redwing.

"I'm looking for DarkWing Duck," Redwing answered. Negaduck smiled with the cigar in his mouth. Negaduck then turned his chair to the left and looked out the window in the desert wasteland. "I've been looking for that little bitch for three years since he did this to me," Negaduck answered. Redwing was surprised. "You mean You don't know where he is?" Redwing asked. Negaduck turned and looked at Redwing. "If I know where the hell he was do you think I would still be here?!" Negaduck said getting a little angry. Redwing crossed his arms.

"No I guess not," Redwing replied. Negaduck sat back in his chair and calmed himself down. "But you know..." Negaduck said with a smile standing up from his chair. "You and I have a grudge for DarkDork. We could both plot a plan to destroy him!" Negaduck said with an evil smile. Redwing smiled at the thought, even through that Negaduck didn't know where DarkWing was at. A plain with public emeny number one would be the best thing he could ever think of. "Deal let's get ourselves a DarkWing Duck," Redwing said with a smile. Negaduck started laughing. "Lets get destructive," Negaduck replied with another evil look.

**(New York City, 3:00 pm)**

Gosalyn ran straight home and ran up into her room. Her father wouldn't be home for another three hours. Goaslyn ran into her room and went into her closet and grabbed her old quiverwing quack gear and headed back outside. Gosalyn then pulled out her phone and started calling her friend Honker. Honker answered the phone quickly. "Hello?" he answered. "Honker I'm on my way," Gosalyn said as she walked down the stairs and on out into the street. "Alright We will wait for you," Honker repiled. Gosalyn stopped on her tracks. "Whos we?" Gosalyn asked. Honker sighed and then explained.

"Tank is going to help us," Honker explained. Gosalyn nearly fell over, "What!? since when does Tank want to help us? He hates us and he doesn't even like to help others," Gosalyn sighed through the phone. "Yeah but he's has changed since my dad's accident," Honker replied. Goaslyn then started walking again. "Alright fine! but I want to keep a good eye on him!" Goaslyn said before she just hung up the phone and walked a crossed the street and cut through an alley. One hour later Goaslyn walked into an old building and closed the door behind her. Goaslyn walked to the middle of the room in search for her friends.

"Honker?" Goaslyn said out load looking around. Honker and Tank both walked out of the darkness and stood in front of Goaslyn. Goaslyn crossed her arms and raised one eye brow at both boys. "So what's the deal with him?" Goaslyn asked again. Tank made two fist's from his hands and grined his teeth. "Look I want to help! I have proof that Redwing tried to kill my dad at work!" Tank shouted in anger. Goaslyn was suprised to hear this. "What proof do you have?" Goaslyn said having ears opened. Tank smiled and pulled out a file from his backpack and handed to Goaslyn.

**(Old St. Canard)**

Negaduck and Redwing both walked down the staircase in the tower and walked into Negaduck's lab. Redwing looked at Negaduck's scar as they walked into the lab. "What happened to you?" Redwing asked, Negaduck stopped and looked at Redwing. "He did this to me," Negaduck replied rubbing down on his scare with his middle finger. "You want to know how he did this to me?" Negaduck asked sitting down in chair next to him. Redwing did the same and sat next to him. "How did it happen?" Redwing asked. Negaduck smiled darkly and leaned forward.

"The down fall happend like this..."

_**(Three Years Eailer...)**_

It was on a cold rainy monday night with DarkWing Duck chasing after Negaduck with his partner Launchpad. The city was evacuated due to Negaduck plaining to nuke the own city, and it was up to DarkWing Duck and Launchpad Mcquack to stop him. Negaduck ran inside Quackwerks, a military weapon company. "You won't win this Negaduck!" DuckWing Duck shouted as he looked up watching Negaduck climbing up a latter into the nuclear tower of Quackwerks. Negaduck turned and looked down at DarkWing Duck and smiled darkly as light flashed behind him.

DarkWing Duck and Negaduck were at a stare with the cold rain hitting their faces. "You can't stop me this time DarkWing Dork!" Negaduck shouted back and continued to climb to the tower. DarkWing turned and looked at Launchpad, "LP! Go inside the tower and see if you can shut down the nuclear bomb. I got Negaduck," DarkWing Duck order. Launchpad nodded, "You got DW," Launchpad said and did as he was told and went inside the tower. DarkWing Duck ran forward and pressed a button on his wrist and activated his jetpack on his back and flew up the tower.

Now high above in the sky DarkWing Duck turned off his Jetpack and glieded down to the top of the tower with his cape. DarkWing Duck landed on the top of the tower with Negaduck waiting for him. "It's over Negaduck!" DarkWing Duck said as he walked forward towards Negaduck. Negaduck turned around ans smiled darkly at DarkWing Duck. "I think not DarkFreak!" Negaduck said as he snapped his fingers. "What?!" DarkWing said as vines came from underneath DarkWing. "Peak a boo!" Bushroot said beside DarkWing. DarkWing turned to his left and saw Bushroot controling the vines that were holding him down.

"Brushroot?" Darkwing said confused. "Suprised Darkwing?" Negaduck said getting in DarkWing's face. DarkWing spits in Negaduck's face. This didn't suprise Negaduck, Negaduck whip his face off then punches DarkWing's face on his right side. Negaduck turns away from DarkWing and grabs his walky talky. "Bring her in," Negaduck says in the walky talky. "Who's her?" DarkWing said confused. Just as he asked a big nuclear bomb came out with Goaslyn tied up to it. "Goaslyn!" Darkwing shouted. Negaduck smiled evilly as he turned and looked back at DarkWing. "Look's like your the one who's lost," Negaduck said getting back into DarkWing's face.

Darkwing smiled at Negaduck. "I'm not done yet!" Darkwing shouted. Negaduck was puzzled by this. "Huh?" Negaduck said "Now LP!" DarkWing shouted. Launchpad came in behind and hit Bushroot from behind with a poll. As Launchpad hit Bushroom from the back of his head. DarkWing activated his jetpack and flow and landed on Negaduck. "Now who's lost," DarkWing said standing on Negaduck's throat. "Ha, Ha, Ha!" Negaduck with a smile on his face. "What's so funny?" Darkwing asked. "Darkwing look out!" Goaslyn shouted. DarkWing turned to right and saw Steelbeak with a sinper rifle with red laser tag targeted on him.

Steelbeak took the shot with no hesitation. Time slowed down as the bullet was heading for Darkwing. Was this the end of DarkWing Duck? Did NegaDuck really win this time? No he couldn't have. DarkWing Duck's life flashed before his eyes, him being a father to Goaslyn was this all the end?. When all was thought was lost, Darkwing didn't feel like a bullet just hit him in fact it didn't hit him at all. "Launchpad!" DarkWing shouted as he jumped off of Negaduck and ran over to his partner.

"No Launchpad," DarkWing said holding his friend. Negaduck stood up and just looked at DarkWing hold his dead partner. "Finish him Steelbeak!" Negaduck ordered. But Steelbeak was already gone thinking that he hit Darkwing. Brushroot came back from being hit in the back of the head. "Fine Brushroot you take him!" Negaduck ordered. Brushroot didnt say anything he just got up and ran for his life. This made Negaduck very angry, "Fine I'll do it myself!" Negaduck shouted in anger as he picked up the poll that Launchpad hit Brushroot with and headed over to DarkWing and was getting ready to hit him.

DarkWing turned around like lightning and kicked Negaduck down and jumped on him and started hitting him with everything he's got. Before DarkWing Knew it he clawed into Negaduck's skin on his face and made scars. Negaduck then kicked DarkWing off him and pulled a hand gun from his coat and pointed at Darkwing. "I am gonna end you!" Negaduck said still pointing the gun at DarkWing. For sure Darkwing thought it was the end for him at he stares at Negaduck eye to eye. Negaduck quicky turned and pulled the trigger at Goaslyn. But insted of hitting Goaslyn he hit the bomb, making the gas leak out of the bomb.

DarkWing was about to run after Negaduck but he cared more Goaslyn than Negaduck. DarkWing used his jetpack to get to Goaslyn and untie her. DarkWing then called in the Thunderquack to pick them up. Now in the Thunderquack DarkWing puts Goaslyn down in a chair and looks out the window of the Thunderquack in search for Negaduck. The bomb exploded destroying the empty city. DarkWing Duck felt his blood turn hot running with anger. His anger then turned to tears and sadness over his best friend and partner who was killed by Negaduck's plan.

"Dad?" Goaslyn asked putting her hand on her father. Drake Mallard, DarkWing Duck quicky turned and hugged her and started tearing up. "Whats gonna happen now dad?" Goaslyn asked. DarkWing then took off his mask and threw it out the window. "DarkWing Duck is no more," Drake said with a tear falling from his beak. Negaduck stands on the ground looking up at the Thunderquack fly away from the burning city "You'll pay for this DarkWing..." Negaduck said holding his left eye. The mask of DarkWing Duck fell from the sky and landed on the ground and then was covered with ashes of the city.

_**(present day)**_

__"And thats how it happened," Negaduck said as he puts on a glove on right hand. "You had him right there you could have killed him, what stop you?" Redwing said standing up. Negaduck smiled. "I wanted him to suffer! the death of that girl would have killed him in the inside! But I guess killing his partner killed some of him to stop being DarkWing," Negaduck said with a smile. "Now the thing is who are you?" Negaduck asked. Redwing chuckled. "You really want to know?" Redwing asked Negaduck nodded. "Alright..." Redwing said and took off his mask.

"Oh my god..."

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys this is it until next time lol so... I'll you this now. You won't know who Redwing is until the chapter 10 and so I wanted for this chapter to be some background on "Old St. Canard" and why DarkWing Duck became no more and anyways guys I hope you guys liked this chapter and the story please tell me what you guys think about this chapter um... let me know if there is something you want me to write next something you want to know or something you want me to explain more. But anyways are your guesses on Redwing who is he or what is he. Is he a robot or a duck you let me know lol so yeah until next time!**


	6. The Last Of Us

**Chapter 6 The Last Of Us **

**Three Years earlier...**

Drake and Goaslyn both ride in the Thunderquack going high above the smoke clouds that looked down at the burning city. "Dad where are we going?" Goaslyn asked confused. Drake didn't looked at his daughter and just kept his eyes on the sky in front of him. "We're going to New St. Canard sweetheart," Drake simply replied. Drake then pulled up the Thunderquack up threw the clouds and reveled a floating city above the smoke clouds. "What is this place?" Goasyln asked as she turned and looked at her father.

Drake swallowed hard. "It's our new home," Drake answered. Drake landed the Thunderquack on a landing pad near S.H.U.S.H, Drake puts on a spare mask before he opened the Thunderquack and walked out with Goaslyn. Four S.H.U.S.H agents point their guns at Darkwing. "Whoa guy's. I'm on your side here." Agent Gryzlikoff walked out on the landed pad with his hands behind his back. Agent Gryzlikoff and DarkWing were face to face. Agent Gryzlikoff just smiles as he masks a fist in his right hand. And just out of no where Agent Gryzlikoff punched DarkWing right in the beak. "You did this to our city!" Agent Gryzlikoff shouted. Goaslyn ran in front of DarkWing to protect him.

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong!" Goaslyn shouted with tears running down her face. Agent Gryzlikoff looked at the other Agent's "Take the girl to safety I got DarkWing," Agent Gryzlikoff ordered. Two of the Agents grabbed Goaslyn and tried to take her away but she wasn't having it. "DarkWing! Help me!" Goaslyn cried out. DarkWing shook off the punch and tried to get up to get to his daughter. But Agent Gryzlikoff had something else in mind. "Get back down!" Agent Gryzlikoff shouted pushing DarkWing back down. "Darkwing!" Goaslyn cried out again. "Goaslyn!" DarkWing spoke trying to get up again but Agent Gryzlikoff wouldn't have it. Agent Gryzlikoff pushed DarkWing down once more and started punching him non stop. "DarkWing! DarkWing! DAD!" Goaslyn cried as the agent took her into the S.H.U.S.H building and shut the door's only leaving her the image of her father being beaten to death.

"DAD!"

**(Present Day)**

"Hey get your ass up and get back to work!" Mr. Quack shouted Drake lifted his head from his desk and looked up at his boss. "Yes sir," Drake said siting up. Mr. Quack nodded as he dropped some paper work on his desk. Mr. Quack walked away and went in his office. Drake sighed taking the papers and staking them up with his other papers. Drake opened his desk and pulled out a pill bottle. Drake popped two pills on his mouth and swallowed them. Drake rubbed the side of his head still feeling Agent Gryzlikoff paws take a swing at words "You did this to our city!" Digs in the back of his head like a knife digging in the back of his head.

(Meanwhile in the abandoned building)

"What poof do you have?" Goaslyn asked. Tank smiled and pulled his laptop from his backpack. Tank turned on his laptop showing Goaslyn a security video of the factory that his father worked in. The footage shows Herb Muddlefoot being attacked by a figure in a black hoodie and black gloves. Goaslyn raised one eye brow and looked up at Tank. "I'm not sure if this is Redwing," Goaslyn spoke up. Tank looked up at Goaslyn. "Keep watching," Tank replied. Goaslyn did as she was told and looked at the footage some more. After the figure was done beating Mr. Muddlefoot. The figure turned around and showed his famous red mask.

Goaslyn paused the video and just looked at the red masked duck. "Who are you?" Goaslyn asked herself. "Well?" Tank spoke up. Goaslyn looked up at Tank. "What?" Goaslyn asked. Tank rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Are we going after this guy or not?" Tank asked. Goaslyn looked at Honker who nodded at her for a yes in response. "Yes we are but first we need to draw him out," Goaslyn explained as she walked over a dress curtain and puts on her Quivering Quack costume and gear on. "Suit up! Let's go find a Redwing," Goaslyn said with a smile. Honker and Tank smiled as they both ran over the curtain and suited up to find Redwing.

(Old St. Canard)

Redwing puts his mask back on and just looks at Negaduck. "And now you know," Redwing said standing up and walking over to Negaduck's work table of his lab. Negaduck just watch's Redwing look at his stuff and plans. "So what's big come back?" Redwing asked looking at Negaduck's blue prints for his come back. Negaduck chuckled as he stood from his chair and pointed his gloves at a pop can lifting it up with his mind. "This..." Negaduck said with an evil smile. Redwing turned to his left seeing the pop can in the air. "Woah," was the only word Redwing could say. Negaduck chuckled again. "And that's no all," Negaduck said as he crushed the can with just making fist. "With enough power I'm going to shut down the new St. Canard down," Negaduck said looking at Redwing. Redwing nodded at the idea. "Taking down the new city would make DarkWing Duck come out of hiding," Redwing said smiling behind his mask.

(Downtown New York City)

Goaslyn, Honker and Tank all started jumping on rooftops in finding crimes in progress. It was easy since it was only dusk and the sun was just going down. Not far from them a building was on fire with fire fighters fighting it off. "There!" Goaslyn said out loud pointed at the burning building. The Group of three jumped into action and rushed over to the building and jumped inside.

Drake walked into his apartment with groceries in his arms. He sits groceries on the counter next to the stove. Drink then walks into the living room and turns on the TV thinking Goaslyn was already home and in her room doing her homework. The channel 6 news turns on with a burning building accident. Drake sighs in depression about to change the channel until he saw the Quivering Quack with Arrow Kid and a teen who calls himself The Tank. Drakes mouth almost drops to the floor, as he watches his daughter and her friends risk their lives for people in a burning building.

I have to save in the last four people on the burning building Goaslyn is the first to walk up to the reporter. The reporter tells them that they did a great job and they were the heroes of the night. The reporter also ask them questions but Goaslyn just got right to the case. "Since were out here saving the public we're the last to ever do so since DarkWing Ducks disappearance." Goaslyn explained. Drake is getting angrier and angrier with his daughter she was explaining The wrong things on national TV. "We are also in search of Redwing been caught so we are on our watch." Goaslyn also explained.

Negaduck chuckled as he turned off the TV. Negaduck looks at Redwing with a smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Negaduck asked. Redwing turned and looked at him. "New York City it is," Redwing said. Negaduck started laughing hysterically. "They won't even know what hit them," Negaduck replied. Redwing cocked his two pistols and puts them in his leather jacket. "This is going to be fun," Redwing with a chuckle.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: looks like things are going down! Redwing and Negaduck teaming up and a small little background with DarkWings down fall and depression and Goaslyn making her little super hero team call out Redwing. Um let me just say big mistake I mean big mistake for calling out Redwing. Lol and also Negaduck's plan with new st. Canard might be just crazy. And guys we are four chapters away from the big Redwing unmasked! So yeah next chapter will be a little bit different we're going to be moving back-and-forth between the past and the present kind of constantly like with the time after DarkWings downfall and the present of being Drake Mallard so until next time guys see Ya!**


	7. The Darker Shade Of Us

**Chapter 7 The Darker Shade Of Us**

Night fall had already fallen once Goaslyn had sneaked back into in her room. All the lights were out as she hopped into her room. Once she closed the window of her bedroom, all the lights turned on. Goaslyn turned around alarmed only to find her father sitting in a chair next to the light switch. Goaslyn also noticed a suitcase next to her fathers chair. Drake just started at his daughter with anger. "Young lady do you have any idea what you have done to us!" Drake shouted as he stood up from chair. "Dad let me explain I..." Goaslyn started off trying to explain but then was cut off by her father.

Drake grabbed Goaslyn's arm and pulled her into the living room with her suitcase. "Dad stop! Let me explain!" Goaslyn cried out trying to break free from her father. "No! I think you've done enough!" Drake continued shouting as he pulled her along. Goaslyn had no other choice but to do what she had to do. Goaslyn kicked her father in the knee and smacked him on the back. Drake fell to the ground beak first. "Goaslyn! Why did you do you do that !" Drake shouted in anger trying to get back up. Drake turned around to face his daughter who was in attack format.

"Goaslyn I'm your father and I need you to stop this right now," Drake said trying to keep his cool. Goaslyn felt a tear fall from the right side of her cheek. Goaslyn then wiped the tear away and sniffed. "No! You stop it! Can't you see that Redwing is out there killing off all those people! The world needs DarkWing Duck back to stop him! And if you won't do it then I will!" Goaslyn shouted in frustration. This made Drake really angry. "No! You will not!" Drake said grabbing the suitcases and throwing them by the door. "Now get dressed we're leaving now!" Drake said trying to grab Goaslyn's hand again.

Goaslyn back away and jumped off the wall behind her and landed behind her father. Drake turned around and tried to grab Goaslyn again but failed due to Goaslyn kicking his hand away from her. Drake shook his hand in pain and held it for a second. "Fine you want to play it that way then lets play!" Drake shouted getting more angry. Drake then charged at Goaslyn and starting fighting her with all the things he's taught her in martial arts. "The world needs DarkWing Duck why can't you see that!" Goaslyn cried out blocking her fathers punches.

Drake then grabbed her arm and twisted it to her back and pinned her against the wall. "Goaslyn! You know why I can be that person anymore," Drake said struggling to keep his daughter against the wall. Goaslyn struggled to get her father off of her, after a few minutes of trying to get away it was no use. Goaslyn stopped fighting and started crying. Drake claimed himself down and let's her go. Goaslyn then turns around and faces her dad with eye to eye contact. "I have no idea what they did to you after they took me away," Goaslyn said as tears fell from her face. Drake was speechless, he didn't know how to answer that. Drake then sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "Goaslyn please have a seat," Drake said calmly.

Goaslyn did as she was told and sat down next to her dad. "Do you really want to know what happened to me after that night?" Drake asked. Goaslyn swallowed hard and nodded as her answer. Drake nodded then sighed. "Alright this is how it happened after that night," Drake said as he started to explain his most terrible night yet.

**(Three years earlier)**

"Dad!" Goaslyn shouted as the doors closed. DarkWing still taking hits from agent Gryzlikoff could only hear the small cry from his daughter. "Please stop," DarkWing said with short of breath. Gryzlikoff didn't care at all, he still kept hitting DarkWings head in. One last punch did it all. DarkWing tried to turn other while spitting blood from his mouth. DarkWing had enough energy to turn around and look up at Gryzlikoff. Gryzlikoff spits in DarkWings face and kicks him down to the next platform underneath them. Gryzlikoff growled as DarkWing landed on the platform. "Sir? What are we going to do with DarkWing?" Asked a guard standing next to Gryzlikoff. Gryzlikoff turned and looked at the guard. "Take him and put him in a cell." Gryzlikoff ordered as he started walking away from the edge of the platform. "Yes sir!" Shouted the guard.

A few hours have passed since DarkWing fell from the platform. DarkWing woke up in a bed inside a lock up cell. "Where... Am... I..." DarkWing said weakly as he tried to sit himself up. "Mr. Mallard glad your awake," Hooter said sitting a crossed from DarkWing. Drake noticed that his costume was talking off due to being hooked up to stuff to keep him alive. "Where's Goaslyn!" Drake shouted sitting forward. "Now, now Mr. Mallard she's fine but right nows it's you we need to worry about," Hooter explained. Drake sat back confused. "You do you mean it's me we need to worry about?" Drake asked. Hooter sighed as he stood up and walked over to Drakes bed. "We're shutting you down," Hooter simply said. Drake sat up quickly. "What do mean shutting me down?" Drake said worried. "It's not only you were shutting down its you, the justice ducks and the Darkwing squad that's being shut down," Hooter explained.

Drake swallowed hard. "And why is that?" Drake asked trying to stay calm. Hooter sighed looking down but looked back up to answer the question. "The government doesn't need Heroes anymore. After the incident tonight they made their decision on shutting you all down and if you go up against the system they have the right to terminate you for good," Hooter explained. Drakes heart dropped. "A new world with out DarkWing Duck?" Drake thought to himself. "Do you understand what you have to do?" Hooter asked breaking Drakes thoughts. Drake swallowed hard looking up to Hooters eyes and nodded. Hooter nodded in response. "Okay," Hooter said standing up. "We set you up a job and a place to live in New York, and now just Drake Mallard. I'm sorry DarkWing," Hooter said his final words and with Hooter turned around opening the cell door and walked out. A tear fell from Hooters eye as he closed the door, he didn't want to break it to him but it was his job.

Drake sat in his bed just starring at the cell door. "This is it... I have to do what's best for Goaslyn... No more playing hero... Just keep her safe," Drake said to himself as tears fell from his face. First losing Launchpad his best friend and now losing his job of saving people from harm. "I have to be the best father I can be to Goaslyn," Drake said as he laid back into his bed still with tears falling from faces. "DarkWing Duck is over!" Drake shouted as the cell lights turned off leaving Drake Mallard in his final moment in the dark.

**(Present day)**

Goaslyn eyes watered after her father told his story. "what have I done," she thought to herself. "Dad I'm sorry," Goaslyn said hugging her father. Drake then hugged her back and patted her on the back. "It's okay sweetheart," Drake replied. Goaslyn started crying in her fathers chest. "But right now sweetheart we have to get packing and moving before Redwing starts tracking us," Drake said as he stood up and started grabbing his and Goaslyn's things. Goaslyn didn't want to fight anymore, she took off her suite and got on regular clothes on and followed her father outside where they would leave New York City behind.

Two figures stood on top of a building looking over New York City. "so whats the plan?" Redwing asked looking at Negaduck. Negaduck smiled as he turned and looked at Redwing. "Follow her," Negaduck answered. Redwing looked passed Negaduck and saw Goaslyn get inside a taxi after her father get in before her. "Why her?" Redwing asked. Negaduck chuckled as he stood up. "I've seen that brat with Darkwing many times. she must know where he's hiding," Negaduck explained now on the move to follow the taxi. Redwing nodded before following Negaduck. "Will see if she knows anything," Redwing said to himself. The taxi was heading for the bridge to lead outside of the city as the morning sun started to rise.

** Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys this is it! only three more chapters till we get to know who the hell is Redwing. And we will get to know a little bit about his past. But yeah in the mean time guys this is it and You guys want to know anything so far what we know on Redwing I'm doing a Q&amp;A on my Youtube and my YouTube is Kodiwolf321 so Yeah send me some Q's and I'll do my best to answer them thanks again guys till next time!**


	8. The Return

**Chapter 8: The Return**

Gosalyn and Drake sat in the taxi as it started to rain. They were already stuck in morning traffic. Drake sat back in his seat and looked out the window of the taxi. They were on the Manhattan Bridge heading out of town for their lives. Gosalyn sighed as she lays her head down on her father's shoulder. Drake smiled as he kisses the top of his daughter's head. Suddenly they both felt the ground shake from under the taxi. "Is that an earthquake?" Gosalyn asked now alarmed. Drake noticed that everyone was getting out of their cars and screaming bloody murder. Drake then turned around and looked behind them. "It's not an earthquake!" Drake exclaimed. A dump truck was speeding down the bridge, smashing into everything in its path. Drake looked closely into the driver's seat and found something shocking. "Negaduck?" Drake said in a low tone.

"What?" Gosalyn asked. Before Drake could explain anything he pushed her down in her seat and covered her head for cover. The dump truck slammed into the taxi making move forward and smash into the next car. Redwing stepped out of the dump truck and cocked his handgun back as he walked over to the taxi. "Dad?" Gosalyn said weakly. "It's gonna be okay Gosalyn," Drake said as he uncovered her and look into her eyes. Redwing smashed opened the window with his hand and grabbed Gosalyn by her hair and tried to pull her from the car. "Dad!" Gosalyn cried out loud. "No!" Drake shouted and he tried to keep her inside the car. Drake was then pulled out of the car along with Gosalyn. Once Gosalyn and Drake were both pulled out of the car Redwing grabbed his gun and pointed at Drake who was on the ground face down.

While pointing the gun at Drake, Redwing held Gosalyn by her neck with his arm. "Get up!" Redwing shouted. Drake looked at Redwing keeping his hands on the ground. "No…. you're dead…. NO! NO! NO!" Redwing shouted as he started shooting at Drake but missed every shot he took at Drake. Drake moved away from the gunshots and hid behind the taxi. After Redwing was down shooting at Drake, he dragged Gosalyn back over to the dump truck and threw her inside. Redwing looked back to try to find Drake but couldn't find him. "Hey snap out of it!" Negaduck shouted. Redwing shook his head and got back into the truck. As the truck drove away Drake looked back and watched the truck leave. "Gosalyn!" Drake shouted as a helicopter hovered above him.

Drake looked up at the helicopter as it landed on the bridge. The side door of the helicopter opened and revealed agent Gryzlikoff. "What do you want?" Drake asked. Gryzlikoff rolled his eyes. "Hooter wants to meet with you about Redwing," Gryzlikoff answered. Drake only nodded as he got into the helicopter. It wasn't a long ride all the way up to New St. Canard, but Drake's Nerves were on high since losing Gosalyn to that monster. The helicopter landed on the grounds of S.H.U.S.H. Drake and Grzlikoff got off the helicopter and headed into the S.H.U.S.H building. Drake and Grzlikoff walked into a conference room and sat down at the table. Hooter had wheeled into the room with his Electric chair. Drake couldn't believe his eyes as Hooter wheeled into the room. "Hooter what happened to you?" Drake asked leaning forward in his seat. "Redwing did this to me," Hooter said as he rolled up to the end of the table.

Hooter sighs before talking. "We need to put a stop to Redwing once and for all!" Hooter said raising his voice. Drake nodded in response. "And I'm here because?" Drake asked. Hooter and Grzlikoff looked at each other before looking back at Drake. "We need Darkwing Duck back," Hooter answered. Drake smiled at this. "Only Darkwing Duck can bring Redwing down and since we heard what happened in New York earlier Darkwing needs to bring in Negaduck as well," Hooter explained. Drake nodded in response. Drake then stands up and puts his hands on the table. "I'm gonna need my old suit back," Drake said with a smile. Hooter smiled back at Drake, "Well… that we don't have but here at S.H.U.S.H headquarters we have a new kind of suit for you," Hooter said with a smile. "Then let's get dangerous," Drake said with another smile.

Drake walked beside Hooter as they went down the hall and into a lab for testing of the new suit. "This new suit will allow to move a lot quicker. And these new gloves are shocked powered," Hooter explained. Drake was loving the new suit so far as he studied it. "Your cape is now fire and ice resistance," Hooter added. Drake smiled at this. He really loved the new suit but there was one thing that was missing. "But we did save this thing for you," Hooter said as he handed Drake an old case with his old grappling gun. "An old friend," Drake said with a smile as he held his original gun. "So are we ready to get to work?" Hooter asked with a smile Drake looked down at Hooter and nodded "let's get dangerous," Drake said with smile.

**(Old St. Canard)**

"Let me go!" Gosalyn cried out. RedWing slapped her a crossed the face and grabs his hand gun now pointing up against her cheek. "What the hell were you doing with Drake Mallard?" RedWing shouted as he tightened his grip on Gosalyn's neck. Gosalyn spits blood at RedWing's red mask before speaking. "That's my dad! What does it mean to you?!" Gosalyn choked. Before RedWing could reply. Negaduck stepped in. "Her Dad's not important! We're looking for DarkWing not him!" Negaduck said in anger. RedWing let's go of Gosalyn and makes a fist with his left hand and walks over to Negaduck and punches him as hard as he can. Negaduck falls backwards landing on his back.

"You're gonna wish you never-" Before Negaduck could finish. RedWing picked him up by the neck and slammed his against the wall. "Maybe there's something I need to know from her dad," RedWing said as he started to choke Negaduck. Negaduck started to turn blue from not being able to breathe. "Let him go!" Gosalyn said with tears flowing from her eyes. RedWing lightened his grip and looked at Gosalyn. "You want him? You can have him," RedWing said as he threw Negaduck over to Gosalyn. Negaduck started to breathe normal and looked up at RedWing. "What the hell is wrong with you! We had a deal!" Negaduck shouted in anger. RedWing only laughed as he walked over to Negaduck and grabbed him by the back of his head and held his gun into his neck. "Things change when the prize is bigger," RedWing said in a deep dark voice.

Negaduck started sweat now that he was on the other side of chamber of the gun. "BANG!" RedWing shouted. Negaduck flinched as RedWing started laughing. RedWing then lets Negaduck go and turns his back away from Negaduck and Gosalyn. Negaduck takes a deep breath in relief. "Well… for a second I thought you were going to…" BANG! "AHHH!" Gosalyn screams in horror as Negaduck fell back with blood splashing everywhere. RedWing walked over to the dead Negaduck and kneeled down to the body. "Such wasted talent," RedWing said with a chuckle. "You monster!" Gosalyn screamed with tears still flowing down her cheeks. RedWing turned to her and chuckled. "Thank you young lady. That means a lot," RedWing said as he stood up. "Now let's send out that distress signal so DarkWing can find us. Or better yet you're fool of a father to come and save you," RedWing said as he walked away leaving Gosalyn with a dead Negaduck.

**XxTHOMASxX A/N: Alright you guys! This chapter was really fun to write and I'm so sorry for the longest wait on this. Man vs. Writer's block and writer's block won at that point in life. But not now! I tell you lol. We have two more Chapters left in RedWing and I promise that it's not gonna take a year to finally figure out who is RedWing. In fact the next chapter we will see RedWing unmasked in front of our very eyes! Alright guys tell me what you think of this epic chapter. Until next time see ya! **


	9. Unmasked

**Chapter 9: Unmasked **

A sand storm started to blow down in old St. Canard as a S.H.U.S.H helicopter tries to stay steady in the air. "The distress signal was located down on the old bridge. Where your old hideout was," Hooter said as he looked at Drake. Drake nodded in response as he looked out the window and looked down at the old city. "Are you going to be okay?" Hooter asked. Drake then looked at Hooter before putting on his mask. "Yeah I'm okay," Drake said with a nod. Hooter nodded in response. The helicopter then hovered over the old bridge. Drake then opened the door of the helicopter and looked down almost ready to jump. "Remember bring him in. but if you have too. You know what to do," Hooter said with a nod. Drake looked at Hooter and nodded. "Good luck DarkWing Duck," Hooter said with a smile.

Drake smiled at that. He missed being call by his hero name. Drake then looked down at bridge. Drake took a deep breath as jump forward. He took a nosedive towards the tower but slowed himself down with cape. Hooter then closed the doors of the helicopter and sat back in his seat with his wheelchair. The helicopter then flew away as lightning started striking down on the war zone of the city. DarkWing then crashed down into the town through the ceiling window. The tower was dark so DarkWing couldn't see anything. As the lightning and thunder roared outside DarkWing could only see a little bit with the lightning. DarkWing turned on his night vision from his mask as he looked around some more.

"Oh my," DarkWing said to himself as he came across Negaduck's dead body laying on the floor. Suddenly all the lights came on and DarkWing was blinded with his night vision still on. DarkWing quickly turned off his night vision off. "Boo!" RedWing said holding a bat. Before DarkWing could react to this situation, RedWing swung the bat into DarkWing's face causing DarkWing fall on his back and now into a daze. DarkWing tried to keep his focus onto RedWing but couldn't since he was still in a daze. "Say Goodnight!" RedWing shouted as he grabbed DarkWing head and slammed his head on the ground. DarkWing was now out cold.

**(Two Hours Later..)**

DarkWing started to wake up as he heard someone screaming in the room he was in. "Let him go! Please just let him go!" a girl cried out. DarkWing recognized the girl's voice. "Gosalyn?" DarkWing thought to himself. "Wake up!" RedWing shouted as he grabbed DarkWing by his neck. DarkWing was now fully awake as he stared at the red mask of RedWing. "Let the girl go!" DarkWing spat onto RedWing's mask. RedWing then chuckled as he throw DarkWing down in a chair. RedWing then walked over to Gosalyn and grabbed her by her neck and held a gun to her head as he turned and looked at DarkWing "Sure I'll let her go," RedWing said with chuckled as he held the gun close to Gosalyn's head. "No! Please! Not like that!" DarkWing cried out. RedWing chuckled as he opened a cage behind him and threw Gosalyn inside the cage.

DarkWing let out a breath in relief as he saw his daughter go inside the cage. RedWing then looked back at DarkWing. "Now it's just me and you," RedWing said as he walked over to DarkWing and grabbed him by the neck and started choking him. "Time to see who you really are!" RedWing shouted as he took off DarkWings mask. RedWing tightened his grip as he held Drake Mallard in his hands. RedWing started laughing as Drake started to change color. RedWing then threw Drake down back in the chair. Drake then started to catch his breath back as RedWing was laughing while leaning against the wall.

"What's so funny? You got what you wanted and now you know who I am. Now let my daughter go!" Drake said with a crack of his voice. RedWing stopped laughing and looked at Drake. "I should have known it was you. Ever since we were kids you always wanted this as your lifestyle," RedWing said as he sat down against the wall. Drake was a little confused by this. "Ever since we were kids? But that would mean…. No That's impossible," Drake said as he started to sweat. RedWing started to laugh again. "Nope! I'm afraid it's not impossible Drake," RedWing said as he started to take off his mask. "No!" Drake shouted as the mask was taken off. "Yep! It's me big brother. Thomas Mallard," Thomas said with a dark smile as his large scar a crossed his right eye was almost the main focus. Thomas was Drake's little brother. Thomas looked a lot like his older brother but Thomas had green eyes.

"My own uncle wanted to kill me?" Gosalyn spoke up. "Shut up! I'm not your uncle!" Thomas shouted as he slapped the cage with his hand. "But how? I thought you were dead?" Drake said with tears coming down from his face. "I wasn't dead Drake! I was in a coma!" Thomas shouted in anger. "And you left me to die!" Thomas shouted as he started to have tears himself. "You and DarkWing Duck," Thomas said as he held out his army knife at Drake. "What does DarkWing Duck have to do with this?" Gosalyn asked. "I said shut up!" Thomas shouted as he slapped the cage again. Thomas then turned and looked at his brother and pointed the knife at him again. "He knows why!" Thomas shouted. Drake wanted to break down for his brother as he answered.

" The Quackwerks explosion," Drake choked out. "Bingo! When we worked there together we had to leave because it was dangerous. But you had to act like the hero and go inside and save everyone. And when I went in after you to keep you from killing yourself. The impacted blew half of my face off and there i was! In a coma for eight years!" Thomas shouted as tears rushed down his face. Drake couldn't hold himself together. "Tom I'm so sorry," Drake said as he swallowed hard. "DON'T CALL ME TOM! THAT'S NOT WHO I AM ANYMORE!" Thomas shouted as he covered his ears. "The doctors told me wouldn't make it," Drake said still trying to keep himself together. "And after that first year you left me and never came back. After all those years of trying to remember everything. It came to me. And I looked up that night that it happened. And the article said that we were both dead and DarkWing saves the day," Thomas explains as looked at his brother with his red green eyes.

"And ever since then I wanted to kill DarkWing for not saving us. But look what happened! You turned out to be the one that I wanted to kill for so long. And now I can't believe you never told me you were DarkWing Duck for all the years of being your brother," Thomas said with a dark smile. "Thomas Please I can help you," Drake said as he stood up from the chair and walked over to his little brother, "No I don't think you can…. BECAUSE THIS DOESN'T CHANGE THE WAY I FEEL ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!" Thomas shouted as he jumped up and stabbed Drake in his left shoulder. "Ahh!" Drake shouted in pain as Thomas then pushed Drake down a small staircase. "Dad!" Gosalyn shouted in fear. Drake pulled out the Knife from his shoulder and puts pressure on his stab wound. "I can't believe I wasted seven years of my life studying you!" Thomas shouted as he walked slowly towards Drake. Drake started to breathe heavily as he tried to scoot away from his brother.

"Thomas Please!" Drake cried out. Thomas then got on top of his brother and took out his handgun and placed it on his head. "Thomas is dead! This is RedWing your talking too!" Thomas shouted just about to press the trigger. A shot was fired from a far knocking the gun out Thomas's hand. "What?" Thomas said looking to his left. Agent Gryzlikoff fired the shot with a strike team holding their fire on Thomas. While Thomas was distracted, Drake Grabbed a metal bar that was next to him and swung it crossed Thomas's face. Thomas then fell off of Drake and fell on his side while holding his face. Thomas's face was now covered in blood as Drake tried to stand. "No!" Thomas shouted as he tried to get his brother down on the ground. "Get off of me!" Drake said as he kicked Thomas in face.

Thomas then fell back down on the ground as Drake was holding his shoulder trying to get away. Thomas then noticed tons of red lasers pointing at him. Thomas then looked up at the strike team and Gryzlikoff. Thomas smiled as he puts up his left and waves his right index finger. Thomas then pressed a button on his glove and used his mind to force away the strikes teams guns and Gryzlikoff's hand gun. Thomas then placed Gryzlikoff's gun in his hand. "Thank you Negaduck," Thomas said as he started to shoot. "Get down!" Gryzlikoff ordered. The strike team did as they were told as Thomas continued to have open fire. Thomas looked to his right and noticed Drake was heading up the stairs to get to Gosalyn. "Alright Drake lets have a repeat in history!" Thomas shouted as he pressed another button on his glove.

Explosions blew in the room causing a fire. Smoke filled the room quickly as Drake made it up the stairs and got down to Gosalyn's cage. "Dad I'm scared," Gosalyn said with a cough. Drake placed his hand on the cage. "I know sweetie But I need you to be strong for me," Drake said as he looked around for something to break the cage lock. Drake then noticed Thomas's RedWing mask was on the ground. Drake then grabbed the Mask and started to hit the lock with it. Finally after some work into hitting the lock. The lock came undone. Drake then grabbed Gosalyn and made their way out of the building. Gryzlikoff and the strike team helped Drake carry Gosalyn out of the burning tower. Everyone left in the helicopter as the tower fell down in flames. "Any sign of RedWing?" Gryzlikoff asked the pilot.

"No sir. He got away from us," The pilot said as they flew away from Old St. Canard. "Damn it!" Gryzlikeoff shouted in anger. Gosalyn laid next to her father as the helicopter flew away. Drake brushed Gosalyn's hair with his hand as she started to fall asleep. Drake then looked out the window and watched his old tower burn down. Drake then sighed as he sat back in his seat and started to fall asleep himself. As the tower burned down and the flames still burning with black smoke filling up the air. Thomas looked up to the sky and watched the helicopter leave heading back for New St. Canard.

"You won't get away from me. We will meet again and I will finish what I started," Thomas said as he made a fist with his right hand.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright you guys there you have it! The identity of RedWing has been revealed! And so i want to know what you're guy's guesses were on RedWing or were you guys right on the hot spot of knowing who it was. Let me know in the review on what you guys thought and well guys until next time! And we have one more chapter left and RedWing is finished. Alright guys see you next time. **


End file.
